


I'm Good With Forever

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What would it mean?” He rushed out his words. “What would it mean if you bought that for me?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It would mean whatever you want it to mean, Cas.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Good With Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Christmas Mini Bang.  
> Prompt: Lights
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship Sideblog: [wingedwincest](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)

After only thirty minutes spent at the outside market with Cas, Dean was sure his arm was going to fall off.

“Dean, look at this?”

“Dean, wow, that’s so pretty!”

“Dean, what about this one?”

_“Dean.”_

Pulled in every single direction constantly for thirty minutes. It was still a wonder to him that he wasn’t more agitated with Castiel’s antics. But that’s kind of the side effect of loving someone—you learn how to put up with them when they’re a little bit crazy. Or a lotta bit crazy, but either way, he thought Cas was pretty damn cute.

His arm was still getting tired though, and he stopped to pull Cas in close to his side. Looping an arm low on his waist, Dean leaned over to kiss Cas’ shoulder through his multiple layers. It was colder out than they had anticipated, so the chill was bleeding through Dean’s two jackets and long-sleeved shirt. Cas, being the hot-blooded one in their relationship, was wearing only a tshirt and a thin sweater. “All right, all right, so is there anywhere in particular that you want to look at?”

Castiel looked around at all of the little glass houses on the row and then smiled at Dean. “All of them,” he said before looking back out at them. Having never been to an outdoor market before, he hadn’t known what to expect, but this was so much better. If anything he thought there might just be tables set up in a row with the shop owners pedalling their wares. Instead each shop had its own glass cottage, brightly lit and beautiful.

But the best part was the lights. Suspended across each of the rows, attached to the tops of the houses, drooping low toward the heads of the crowd were strings of colored Christmas lights. Cas liked them better than the white ones that people prefered to put up around the city. The colored ones were always just more vibrant and full of life. It was a subconscious reminder that maybe there were still some good things to look out for.

Dean laughed, bringing his attention back. “All right, we can look at all of them.” As Cas’ grasp started to tighten in his coat again, he quickly stepped back. “But no more pulling. You’re killing my arm.”

They both chuckled and moved to the next of the shop houses. The shop was all soaps, lotions, and other beauty products. Castiel was fond of these things and went around sniffing damn near every bottle, while the few that Dean picked up, he scrunched his nose up at. He liked the fact that Cas didn’t wear any sort of cologne. It ensured that Cas just smelled like Cas. His smell was naturally comforting and he hated when he smelled like anything else.

However, being the good boyfriend that he was, he conceded when Cas wanted to buy a bottle of a peppermint and vanilla hand lotion. He was going to make a slight argument about it at first, but when Cas let him smell it, he couldn’t deny that it was a good scent. Plus the addition that Cas would give him foot massages if he got it for them was a sweet perk.

As they left that shop and moved to the next one, Dean made sure to peek around and see if Sam was still near them. He had told his little brother that he would drive him over with them, but that he wanted some alone time with Cas. Sam had no problem with that seeing as he was trying to meet up with his newest girl. Dean didn’t bother to learn anything about them unless they were sticking around for a while like that one girl, Jess, who sam had dated a year or so back.

Dean caught sight of Sam behind them a ways and across the row, checking out some shop that he couldn’t remember what they were selling. That was enough reassurance for him, and he moved to catch up to where Cas was standing two stalls down from where he had just left him. Something must have really caught his eye.

When Dean snuck up behind him and nuzzled his nose against Castiel’s warm neck, he got to see what he was looking at. A bracelet. It was small and unassuming, and actually downright beautiful. most of the chain was basic silver links, but near where the clasp hooked together was a small blue bead. “What would you think if I bought this for you?” Cas said under his breath, but with Dean’s nearness he was able to hear him clearly.

“I think that the color of the stone reminds me of your eyes and I would love to wear it.” Dean kissed his cheek and let his eyes roam over the other pieces in the table show cases. He smiled and moved away to stand at Cas’ left side. A short tug on Cas’ sleeve brought his attention to Dean. “What would you think if I bought this for you?”

Dean was pointing through the glass case at a silver ring with an inset band of black opal. He had been expecting Cas to gasp, but instead he froze in place and stopped breathing. Shit, had he screwed this up? “Cas, look I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“What would it mean?” He rushed out his words. “What would it mean if you bought that for me?”

“It would mean whatever you want it to mean, Cas.”

He was silent for a few moments before whispering, “I would want it to be forever. Is that something that you would be ok with, Dean?”

Dean took Cas’ hand in his and leaned in to place a quick peck to his lips. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that I’m good with forever.”

Cas caught Dean’s face in his hands and brought him back into his mouth in a crushing kiss. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Cas pulled away and said, “Pretty sure isn’t gonna cut it, Winchester.”


End file.
